Because of You
by HJ Russo
Summary: Sequel to The Start Of Something New. Ross and Ratliff have been married for Fifty years and this is a look at what their life has been like.


**Because of You**

**By: HJ Russo**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**Summary: Sequel to The Start Of Something New. Ross and Ratliff have been married for Fifty years and this is a look at what their life has been like.**

They said it wouldn't last. They called it disgusting how two guys could find love. It was a sin and they were going to burn in hell. But they just didn't care, they were in love and that was all that mattered. They had proved them all wrong on June 3, 2060 they had celebrated their fiftieth anniversary.

Take that haters.

Ratliff could still remember the day that he knew for certain that he was in love with Ross. They were in the middle of their world tour that they took right after Austin and Ally ended. The show was in Paris, and the two of them were just goofing around the streets of Paris and there was just something about being the most romantic city in the world that it made Ratliff finally confront the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

Ratliff just sighed at relieving that memory. That was their very first kiss and it was also the first time they made love. Sure they didn't have a proper first date but hey they were in Paris and everything had just changed. They had at first tried to keep them a secret as they were afraid on people's reactions and what they would be. But knowing who their family and friends were they should have known better. Kelly and Laura were the first ones to embrace them and congratulate them. Which was a huge blessing in most break ups the ex's wouldn't usually be so happy that their ex was gay. But that just proved how special Laura and Kelly were.

Kelly. She was the first girl that he had a real long term relationship with. There was a part of Ratliff's heart that just belonged to her, and Ross knew that as a part of his belonged to Laura. Kelly had broken up with Ratliff because she knew that his heart wanted to be somewhere else. And that was with Ross.

Ratliff just smiled at the thought of Kelly and the tears were lingering in his eyes. Kelly passed away when she was 68 due to heart failure. She had moved on with her life and eventually fell in love with Rocky. The two of them were married for over 35 years before Rocky was killed in a motorcycle accident. The two of them had a son they named Raine. Kelly lived long enough to see her first grandchild be born. That was a blessing at least.

It was funny to him that despite the gray hair and the wrinkles and the dementia and aches and pains. He still thinks of his friends as they were when they were younger. It was crazy that they have known each other for almost 70 years. It still boggled his mind.

Even if there weren't many of them left. Like Kelly and Rocky most of their friends and family were long gone.

Calum passed about six months ago from natural causes. Their ginger friend was hysterical as usual even right to the end. Raini never leaving his side and when he passed, she was put into a home as she was no longer able to take care of herself. Plus a part of her gave up when Calum died. Those two were something else.

Riker passed away two years ago from natural causes as well. Riker and Laura had been married for over Fifty two years with three children of their own. Raven, Robbie and Ric. Those two loved each other intensely. They never fought as they were just that in sync. Riker was able to see his youngest Ric graduate from college and get married before he went. Laura stayed a year after Riker. But after Riker's death the light in Laura was extinguished and she was never the same. Truth be told she was just waiting to be reunited with her beloved Riker. Which she was a year later.

Rydel.

Ratliff smiled at sweet energetic Rydel. She had gone on and did amazing things with her life. She had an amazing career as a solo artist and then eventually a fashion designer.

She passed away three months ago.

Ratliff just sighed. When did they all get so old? Even though he is nearing 71 and his memory has become a bit hazy, he takes comfort that he was blessed with his friends and family. He was one blessed man. And then there was Ross. His husband, lover and best friend. They had no children to speak of even though adoption rights have become a more tolerant for a gay couple; they just had an already enriched life with their nieces and nephews.

But man they have had one beautiful crazy loud life.

" You know I can still recall the first time you said I love you to me? It was our six date. And we were just chilling back at your house and you just said it. No warning or nothing. You just said it. And I had to admit I was a little taken back by it as we were just starting out. But what you said next was what sealed the deal. You told me that why wait and say it on other people's time table? If it was right why wait? I hope you know that is still one of my favorite memories."

Ratliff sighed.

Everyday sitting here at the hospital in the chair next to Ross's bed was a choir but it was one that he would forever do if it meant that his husband was going to stay.

But unfortunately that wasn't the case. Ross had slip into a coma after suffering a massive stroke a few months back. Ratliff has not left his side since. Their house was now going in foreclosure as they weren't able to keep up with the payments hospital bills were expensive and between all his friends and now Ross the money from R5 was long depleaded so they had nothing left but their monthly checks from the government. And honestly? Ratliff didn't care because he knew the next time he would see that house would be without Ross. As Ross wasn't going to be coming home.

Ratliff just bit back a sob. No this was not the time to grief. Ross needed him to be strong. All the kids Raine, Raven, Robbie and Ric had finally got Ratliff to realize that it was time to let Ross go home. He had been in a coma for months now and the only thing keeping him alive were the machines. Ratliff refused to even contemplate taking Ross off as he was Ratliff's everything.

How could you say goodbye to a part of yourself?

But they brought up the point that maybe Ross wanted to go. He had lived a very long time without his family. And they said Ross wouldn't want him waiting on him when he wasn't going to be coming back. So today was the day were the doctors were going to take Ross off the machines. The kids had already said their goodbyes. They knew that Ratliff should be the person that was with Ross when he would leave this world.

The doctors were giving him time to say goodbye. How can you possibly even start to say goodbye to someone who has been in your life almost as long as you have been alive? Someone that knows you so completely that sometimes you think they know you better than yourself?

" Ross…They say that it is time that I let you go. That maybe it is time that I come to realize that even though your body is still here, that you left a long time ago. And maybe they are right about that. But am I supposed to do that huh? The only thing I know is us and I am not so sure what life will be like without you. You have given me everything that someone could ever want. I know I have been selfish by keeping you on these machines but I wasn't ready to face it that our life together was coming to an end. I just wasn't ready."

The doctors came in; Ratliff looked at them and nodded. The doctor walked up to Ross and was starting to start the process of taking him off life support. They were going slower than they normally would as they could tell that Ratliff was coming to terms with everything. Ratliff just sat there holding Ross's hand. Ratliff wanted to make sure that Ross knew that he wasn't alone when he passed.

"I am not saying this is easy for me now as it was a few months ago. But I am doing something that I haven't done in the past few months and that is think of what you would want. I know this is no life for you baby. So I guess it is time for me to let you go. Now I know you Ross Shor Lynch and you are going to want to wait for me. And honestly I would love to go with you. But it isn't my time yet. Just know that I will miss you with every breath I take. You are inside of me and I will keep myself warm with those memories until the time comes where we are together again. Now I just want to let you know that I am going to be okay. Now I won't be going back to our house as we no longer own it, I am sorry about that as I had to fund your stay here. But I am looking it as a blessing in disguise. I wouldn't be able to live there without you anyway. So Raine is moving me in with him and his family. I tried to say no that I don't want to be a bother but he insisted. This way I can be around a bit of Kelly. So when you see her tell her that she has an amazing son. I guess she and Rocky do but he got all the good from Kelly."

The doctor took out the ventilator tube from Ross's mouth. And pushed the on switch to off. The temperature in the room felt like it dropped a hundred degrees. Ratliff felt his heart stop for a second. The tears stinging in his eyes as this was the moment that he dreaded, but he knew that Ross so desperately wanted.

" Go be with the angel now baby. Tell your parents I said hi. And can you do me a favor? Give Riker and Rocky a big bear hug from me okay? Give Rydel Laura and Kelly a kiss from me. Tell them that I am still down here and I am looking over the kids. Tell them that they are fine and okay. And tell them that I am looking forward to when it is my time to reunite with them okay."

" And one last thing. Thank you for loving me all these years. You gave me everything that I could possibly want. And I hope I did the same thing for you. Just know that you will never be far from my mind. So go and I will see you soon okay? I love you all the way from here all the way to the stars and moon and back. Goodbye and be free baby. I love you Ross." Ratliff whispered as he leaned a placed a kiss on Ross forehead. Ratliff moved back and looked at Ross who opened his eyes all the way and the sight of those gorgeous eyes looking back at Ratliff for one last time.

" Thank you." Ross mouthed. Ratliff just nodded. And then as fast as that came, Ross's eyes closed.

And with that Ratliff knew Ross was gone.

He was the only one left from the original gang.

" You guys take care of him for me okay? I love you." Ratliff said as he looked up at the ceiling. As he was looking up to his family in the sky. He would mourn Ross for the rest of his days there was no question about that. But he couldn't be bitter because he knew he was blessed to have known and loved Ross Lynch. And he knew that they would be together again.

And with that Ratliff just smiled.


End file.
